


I'll Learn to Touch You

by ABookAndACoffee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Could Be Canon, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee
Summary: During ACOMAF - While Morrigan and Azriel are at the Court of Nightmares to steal the Veritas, he is concerned about how she will react to seeing her family. Seeing her in that red dress eventually causes one thing to lead to another.This was supposed to be literally just smut, but apparently, I’m not good at doing that with these two. There is some build up to it, with the Court of Nightmares from Az’s perspective, and a little bit of angsty feeling, then the smut.





	

The Court of Nightmares was aptly named, and Azriel couldn’t imagine a less appropriate place for Morrigan to have been born and raised. The Inner Circle was there on another mission for Rhysand, this time to steal the Veritas. It was a place that none of them enjoyed visiting, but it was a necessary evil. 

Azriel scoffed to himself. A necessary evil. He would burn the place to ash, with her father inside, if Morrigan gave him the word. 

Morrigan and Feyre were in the throne room, waiting for his entrance with Rhysand and Cassian. He did his job as they strode in, surveying the room, silencing any wonder as to the effectiveness of Truth-Teller at his side. As soon as they had bowed before Rhys and he had a moment to turn his attention elsewhere, Azriel glanced at Mor. Just for a moment. Just to see how she was handling the situation. 

Her deep red dress revealed her stomach and back, and the fact that she wore nothing underneath it. Despite the color she had donned, she looked angelic in this hellish place. Morrigan may have had her faults, but Azriel knew that she was worth more than all the High Fae in the Court of Nightmares put together. 

Satisfied that she was comfortable, Azriel moved away to find the Veritas. The sooner he had it, the sooner he could get Morrigan out of here, and the sooner Rhysand and Feyre could quit acting like she was his new plaything - not that either of them entirely minded. Or that either of them would admit it. But Azriel knew to leave well enough alone, and he wasn’t the type to interfere. 

******

A while later, Azriel returned to the throne room. He gave a brief nod to Morrigan, and they all began to make their move to leave. But not before Keir went and made an ass of himself. 

They all watched with feigned disinterest as Rhys broke his arm. They all heard the cracks, the screams of pain. And although Mor’s face seemed content with this treatment, she was pale. Apparently, despite having completed his task quicker than he had expected, Azriel had been unable to spare her this.

He took a deep breath, and prepared for their journey home. 

******

Azriel, Morrigan, and Cassian had returned to the House of Wind together, Azriel keeping the Veritas with him. Cassian had gone to the room he used when he was there, leaving Morrigan and Azriel alone in the large living room. She stood by the fireplace, trying to will warmth into her bones, while Azriel sat on a couch and watched the light play off her face. 

Azriel had been watching Morrigan’s movements since they left; she had been uncharacteristically quiet on the way home, so he was looking for signs of her well-being elsewhere. 

Finally, she spoke. 

“That was an adventure, wasn’t it? I knew Keir would do something stupid. He’s so bull-headed. And he actually thinks he has the moral high ground. As if anyone in the Court of Nightmares has the right to claim such a thing. Calling Feyre a whore.” She scoffed. “Serves him right. If only he had control over all female sexual activity, surely order would return to the world.” She went to touch her abdomen, and dropped her hand when she realized what she was doing. 

Azriel remained quiet, waiting for her to finish. 

“At least I got to see a show this time. Featuring my favorite villain.” Mor tried to say the last words sarcastically, but they came out shakier than she had intended. 

Azriel stood and went to where she had moved by the bar cart. 

“Drink?” Mor asked. She poured them each a glass of bourbon without waiting for his response. 

Without saying a word, Azriel took her into his arms. She went without resistance, as he knew she would. Pulling her arms into her chest, she felt the warmth of Azriel’s arms around her soaking in better than the heat of the fireplace ever could. She wouldn’t cry – her family had caused far too many tears for her to give them anymore. But she breathed heavily, trying to calm her heart. 

Azriel, for his part, felt his heart begin to race. He rarely had an excuse to hold her like this. He rarely let himself dare think she would accept his comfort. Being near her sometimes, it was more than he could handle. While his mind willed himself to calm, his heart rarely listened, and this time was no exception. 

After a few minutes, Morrigan pulled away from him and drank the contents of her glass. She looked at Azriel with gratitude in her eyes, gratitude and something else. She had allowed herself to feel grief because of her father for five minutes, and now she was moving on. She hadn’t survived by wallowing in self-pity. 

“We played our roles nicely, I think,” she said. “You got the Veritas. The mortal bitch queens will have the proof they wanted. And everyone will think we slipped off to indulge in a little private time. I’d be surprised if they didn’t already assume we are fucking.” 

Azriel had many, many images in his head from nights spent alone in his bed, thinking about Morrigan. Hearing that word – _fucking_ \- come so easily from her lips made them all come to the forefront, out of the place in his subconscious where he had tried to stuff them. He was good at compartmentalizing; he had had a job to do that night, after all. It wouldn’t do to have him imagining running his hands over the fabric covering Mor, imagining the warmth he could feel through it, while he was trying to be stealthy. 

“Well, you do look… nice,” he said. He cleared his throat. _You look nice???_

Morrigan laughed. “Nice? That’s all you have to say?” She glanced at him, slyly. “Why don’t we prove them right?” 

Azriel looked in her eyes to see if she was teasing him, but he didn’t find a hint of insincerity. What he did find was desire, hope, and a small amount of fear for the possibility that he might say no. 

Desire overriding anything else she felt, Morrigan slid the two panels that made up the top of her dress off her shoulders, leaving her bare above the waist. She looked at him, daring him to act. 

His pulse quickened, his cock responding to the sight of her, and there was no question of what he would do. With a sudden movement that surprised her, Azriel grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her hard and deep. His muscled body pressed into her, and she heard herself groan in relief. His hands moved down her torso, brushing the sides of her breasts and coming to a stop on the curve of her waist. 

Azriel grabbed Mor’s hips and pushed her until she backed into a table. Her hands remained on his face as they kissed, sloppily, greedily. His moved his own hands back up to her breasts, stroking and pinching her nipples as she groaned into his mouth. 

She became very, very aware of a hardness against her stomach, and began to remove Azriel’s black armor. As soon as she had him bared, she ran her hands over the muscles in his chest, marveling at his warrior’s body. She had always admired his form, but she allowed herself freedom now to take it in, to relish it and the feeling of it against her own skin. 

Morrigan lowered her head and began kissing his chest, the tattoos, and he jumped as she bit his neck. She was going to make him crazy. 

Grabbing all the fabric he could get his hands on, Azriel raised the skirt of her dress until he could touch the skin of her hips. She wasn’t wearing anything under the dress, a fact he had suspected given that the red gauze and slits of her dress would have made any underthings essentially useless. 

Confirming this fact nearly drove him to bend her over the table right then, but he knew she wasn’t ready yet. He dipped his fingers between her legs and began stroking her. “Morrigan. Do you know how wet you are for me right now?” She watched as he brought his hand up and tasted his fingers, then offered one to her. She leaned forward and took it into her mouth, licking the taste of herself off him. 

Needing to have more of her on his tongue, he got on his knees before her and gruffly commanded her to hold her skirt up for him. With one hand Mor held her skirts, and with the other she braced herself against the table he had pushed her up against. Her head fell back as he reached between her legs again, rubbing her clit. 

When his tongue became buried in her, she nearly lost the ability to keep herself standing. He forced her legs further apart with his shoulders, allowing her to rest her thighs and some of her weight on him. He was sucking and licking and kissing her in such quick succession that Morrigan thought she was going to scream. She remembered not a moment too soon that the house was open to the elements, and that Cassian was still there. 

Azriel continued to bring her to orgasm and she was unable to keep from rocking her hips on his mouth and fingers. He grunted in satisfaction as she tightened and came around his fingers and mouth. 

“ _Azriel… Az…_ ” All she could remember in that moment was his name, and something else, a phrase she wanted to say, but it didn’t quite make it past her lips. 

He stood and kissed her gently, holding her while she came down from this first orgasm. “What do you want, Morrigan?” He would stop there, if she didn’t want to take it further. Whatever she wanted, he would give to her in a heartbeat. 

She traced her hand over his tattoos, breath still uneven. “I want you inside me.” 

Kissing her again, Azriel took her hand and brought it to the front of his pants. “This is what you do to me, Morrigan. This is how much I want you.” Her breath caught, and she wondered at the desire that seemed to have no end. 

He freed himself from his pants and kicked them away. Morrigan grasped for him, stroking and relishing his ragged breath. He lifted her slightly onto the table, pushing the fabric of her skirt up above her hips again. She leaned back as he guided himself into her, and they both groaned at the feeling of his first thrust. She threw one arm around his shoulders while the other remained on the table to keep herself steady. 

Keeping his hands on her hips as he moved, Azriel looked into Morrigan’s face. Her expression was one of pure lust and desire, but there was something else in her eyes. Something he hadn’t dared to see reflected back at him. 

As she came closer to another orgasm Morrigan fell back onto the table, her legs still wrapped around Azriel’s hips. As she moaned and writhed before him, he watched her. Beautiful – that’s what she was, in moments like this, when she was strong before her father, when she did the work her cousin required of her, when she was the most fiercely loyal friend Azriel or Cassian had had. 

Azriel held himself back as he waited and watched for Morrigan to come. The moment she did, with that moan he hadn’t heard before today, hadn’t ever dared hope to hear, he unleashed himself and spilled into her. 

She lay there on the table, trying to catch her breath. Leaning over her, he brushed her hair away from her face and placed small kisses between her breasts. Moving to stand upright, he grabbed her by one wrist and pulled her up gently, bringing her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her again. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, her breath hot on his neck. This time, she allowed herself to wrap her arms around him, too. 

Azriel wanted to wring this pleasure from her every day. In his mind, he held the image of her looking down at him while he was on his knees before her, the image of her golden hair splayed out on the table as he made love to her. He wondered if he would be worthy of that, of a future with her. If she would want this again, or anything else. Whatever it was, he knew he would give it to her. Until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://abookandacoffee.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Inspired from this quote in chapter 42 of ACOMAF:
> 
> “Mor slid up to the spymaster, running a proprietary hand over his shoulders, his chest, as she circled to look into his face. Az’s scar-mottled hand wrapped around her bare waist—squeezing once. The confirmation she also needed.  
> She offered him a little grin that would no doubt spread rumors, and sauntered into the crowd again. Dazzling, distracting, leaving them thinking Az had been here the whole time, leaving them pondering if she’d extend Azriel an invitation to her bed.  
> Azriel just stared after Mor, distant and bored. I wondered if he was as much of a mess inside as I was.”


End file.
